


An Odd Job

by amyenah



Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Universe, Crushes, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyenah/pseuds/amyenah
Summary: In which Gintoki accepts a job request he doesn't quite understand the consequences of.Reader-insert in second-person POV. Updates weekly.-HIATUS-





	1. Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally 0 reader-insert fics for Gintama. I had to change that, didn't I?
> 
> Replace (y/n) with your name when reading. You are the character of this story.
> 
> Reader is written as a female. Please forgive me if you use he/him or they/them. Not beta-d. No spoilers.

**“…Sakata-san?”**

He frowned, then whirled around to sit next to you on the bar stool, effortlessly.

“Oi, I told you to call me Gin-san. Everyone does, anyway.”

“Isn’t that terribly informal? I mean, I don’t really, um, know you-”

‘Nah, no need to go into details. A name’s a name,” he cut off your formality with his ever-present casual attitude.

“Well then… Gin-san,” you started, feeling a little nervous making a new level of his acquaintance. “I was wondering if you could help me with a little something. I’ve heard of the Yorozuya from many people, and I saw your sign above as I entered this place.”

“Did you know I am the president?” He said, a lazy smirk stretching across his face.

“Yeah, a friend told me after I met you a while back. Anyway, will you help me?”

He stretched out his arms on the counter, and began to sip on his strawberry milk. You fought the urge to chuckle at the sight. It was too early too be drinking anyway.

“Oh, a job? Go on then, we’re the Yorozuya and we’ll do anything - as long as you pay us for it.”

You smiled, letting out a deep breath.

“Make me feel like I’m not lonely”.

* * *

 

  
Shinpachi arrived at the Yorozuya home carrying a week’s worth of groceries, only to find Gintoki sprawled out on the futon, his head buried in the sheets, sounding miserable. Kagura was on the couch in the living room, watching the usual evening shows with the usual _sukonbu_ in her mouth.

“Uh, Gin-san? What are you doing?”

“He’s been buried in the futon since the afternoon,” Kagura yelled across the room. “Shinpachi, I think he’s broken. Fix Gin-chan!”

Shinpachi waited for a response. There was none except for a few groans, followed by:

**“Why has my life come to this?”**

"Gin-san, what are you talking about?” Shinpachi decided to inquire. He sounded truly miserable.

"I’m running a respectable business here but some people think I’m just an escort service!” He complained, then rolled back into the covers.

Shinpachi ignored the urge to tell him that his “respectable” business had done many things that were not respectable at all, and he wondered what on Earth happened.

“Uh, Gin-san? Who thinks that?”

Before he could answer, Kagura marched into the room and kicked Gintoki out of bed, sending him flying into the lounge.

“You damn lazy bastard! Stop lying around and go earn some money before I starve to death!” She yelled at him, losing her patience over her empty stomach.

“Kagura-chan, I just got the groceries-”

“Shut it, glasses.”

Shinpachi winced at the insult.

"Gin-chan, the job is gonna start soon! Aren’t you supposed to do it?”

Gintoki buried his head in his hands. He looked pretty mortified. Shinpachi was really curious now. _Just what job did they land this time?_

“Why me? Why not Shinpachi? He could use the experience to grow out of his virginal Otaku shell!”

“Shin-chan and I are too young, Gin-chan,” Kagura answered, only making Shinpachi cringe. “Besides, the client lady requested for you specifically, so only you can do it.”

“Kagura-chan, what’s going on?” he asked, finally.

“Gin-chan has to comfort this lady with his services or somethi-”

“Oi! It’s not like that! Absolutely nothing like that!” Gintoki yelled, protesting the bad images that were probably playing through Shinpachi’s mind. “I just have to give her company, I think.”

“Nothing in our working methods says we will refuse escort services,” Shinpachi commented, ignoring Gintoki’s protests. “Besides, this is Kabuki-cho, a red light district.”

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

* * *

 

 _Sakata Gintoki_. A man of endless nonchalance and a hidden charisma that drove many to him, drew you to him as well. You approached him, asking for his services rather boldly. He seemed surprised, but his slightly widened eyes returned to their normal dead fish appearance within a moment. He immediately agreed to it after discussing monetary details, and you were generous. You smiled at the thought. You had readied two cups of green tea with some sweet _dango_ , and put on a nice kimono. You didn’t want him to dislike the job anymore than you thought he would.

A knock at the door and a “Yorozuya here. (Y/n)-san, are you home?” revealed that your guest had arrived. You swallowed nervously, mentally rehearsing the speech you had prepared to explain why the job was as it is. As you opened the door, you found the silver-haired samurai yawning, looking bored as usual. It made you feel at ease.

“Good evening, Sakata-san”, you greeted, bowing respectfully.

He frowned at the formality, walking himself in like it was his own home. He seated himself next to the table with the evening snacks you had prepared, and began to gobble up the dango immediately.

“I see Katsura-san was right about you having an extreme sweet tooth,” you commented, pleased to see your selection in snacks was approved.

“Huh, Zura sent you?” he asked in between bites.

“Not really. He simply told me about the business you run after I met you once. I wanted to give it a try.”

You were lying, of course. You knew about the Yorozuya. Everyone did. But you knew about them especially because of your secret feelings for a certain silver-haired bum, after the time he saved your life. He probably didn’t remember the minor incident, anyway. But that day, as you watched him rescue you from death, and then return to his usual casual existence with the people he loved, you were totally smitten.

“Oh, so that’s how it is hmm,” he said, still munching.

“Gin-san,” you approached, your heart pounding wildly. “The Yorozuya do anything they’re asked to, right?”

“That’s right,” he replied. “As long as we’re paid for it, of course”.

You walked even closer to him, kneeling down and placing your head on his lap.

“Good.”

You watched him turn a deep shade of red, flustered by your sudden boldness.

“E-eh?! (Y/n)-san?! W-wait!” He mumbled, nearly choking on his dango.

“What is it? Do you not like me?” You asked, twirling your hair as your head rested on his thigh. Your eyes looked into his red ones.

“N-no! You’re n-nice… and you smell good!” he replied quickly. How can a person be so formal yet so intimate at the same time?!

“Is that so? I didn’t want you to hate doing this,” you said, feeling his discomfort. “I just wanted some company. Your company, like this.”

“Ah, of course, haha! We’re not doing anything else, like uh, the other kind this early into the nig- I mean, today without the first name basis and-”

“Sakata-san,” you interrupted his mindless rambling, fighting the internal embarrassment of what Gintoki had assumed your job request to be. “This is not what you think it is. I’m not looking to, uh, join you in bed.”

 _There! I said it,_ you thought to yourself. You didn’t exactly realise that your face was rapidly turning red-hot from the awkwardness. It killed you to say it to someone you had feelings for, because it wasn’t as if you’d mind bedding him…

You let that thought disappear into your head without adding any further details to it. Being around this man was going to be harder than you thought, with your heart beating a million miles an hour. Now that you had his full attention with his face back to it’s trademark expression of boredom, you continued:

“2 times a week, afternoon to midnight. Your job requires you to keep me company by being in my presence, and acting like you’re my friend occasionally, where I might use you as a human pillow. Meals and housing for the hours will be provided. An additional part of this arrangement is that you will run errands for me if needed.”

By the time you were done, Gintoki blinked twice, picking his nose with a blank expression. You fought the urge to roll your eyes.

 _What kind of request is this?! Not that I’m complaining. I guess loneliness pushes people to do certain things_ , he thought to himself.

“The Yorozuya accept your terms,” he said. “Will I be provided with strawberry milk?”

“And pudding,” you said, smiling.


	2. Flustered

**From then onwards, Gintoki’s bi-weekly visit to your place became a normal part of his routine.** A month passed by easily, and you two became fast friends after getting over the initial awkwardness. You couldn’t be happier.

“Gin-san, wanna go to a festival next week?” you said, your arm linked around his casually; something you initiated often and it was never met with any sort of resistance. “It’s nearby. Besides, food’s on me.”

He stopped his bored humming to present you with a look of pure happiness. _He is a complete and utter freeloader_ , you thought to yourself. But it didn’t bother you for some reason, it only made you laugh. The feelings in your heart for him were only growing stronger, but you were rather excellent at hiding them, acting totally normal and never exceeding your boundaries of professional agreement.

As you both continued walking, you couldn’t help but notice the way he looked so relaxed and nonchalant, his dead eyes looking as bored as usual, but sometimes you felt like you saw something more in them. His messy hair blew with the wind, his bangs casting a slight shadow on his eyes under the fading evening sun.

_Would you confess your feelings?_

You noticed the slight dip of his chin when he was lost deep in thought, despite his casual aloofness, and you noticed the hidden smile that appeared for a moment, tugging at his lips until it disappeared altogether.

_Probably not._

You didn’t want to burden him and ruin what part you had of him in the present. You were fine if he saw you as a client for the rest of your life.

Actually, no. That would not be fine. But friend? Close friend? _A lover?_ You wouldn’t mind either of those things. Paying someone to spend time with you is a shameful thing, but what could you do? You craved him so intensely, and simply watching him from a distance was not enough for you. You had the monetary means to go for it so you did - to overcome your anxiety and shyness.

You clenched his arm tighter. You didn’t want this to ever go away, and you felt incredibly horrible for pretending it was a professional arrangement when it really wasn’t on your end. The fear of this being discovered was your greatest worry, so you did what any lovestruck idiot would do: you tried your best to pretend that would never happen.

“Something wrong?” He said, noticing your hands gripping his arm tighter. His eyes bore into yours for a few moments as you tried to make an excuse.

“Uh, it’s nothing. I’m just feeling a little cold.”

It was partially true, at least - you couldn’t help but shiver when his fingers accidentally brushed the sensitive skin on your neck as he wrapped your scarf tighter around you.

* * *

A few weeks later, you found yourself sitting at the Yorozuya home, sipping a cup of green tea under the _kotatsu_. Your presence in the Yorozuya household had become a rather ordinary thing, considering the fact that could be seen there at least once a week. No one asked why you kept coming back without a job request, aside from the on-going one. The answer was that seeing Gintoki twice a week wasn’t enough. However, Gintoki’s kids had grown on you and you didn’t visit only for Gin anymore; you wanted to spend time with them, too. They were a fun bunch to be around, and you often managed parts of the house when they went on jobs. You enjoyed those little things and most of all, you enjoyed being part of a real household.

“Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun,” you started, placing your empty cup of tea on the kotatsu table. “Wanna go out for ramen tonight?”

“Oi, no invitation for ‘ol Gin-san?”

You rolled your eyes as Gintoki entered the room. He snuggled into the kotatsu next to you, placing his head on your thigh. You ran your fingers through his hair casually.

“Gin-san, you know you’re invited,” you said, working out a stubborn tangle in his coarse curls. “Besides, even if you weren’t, you’d come anyway. Freeloader.”

The whole time you didn’t notice the slight blush on Shinpachi and Kagura’s faces at the seemingly intimate gesture. You were too lost in untangling his silver perm, until a certain Joui leader entered the room.

“Gintoki! Have you no shame?! Using an innocent woman like that???????”

“Huh, Zura?” Gintoki cracked open one eye, looking at Katsura with boredom and confusion. “Stop yelling, I’m tired.”

Katsura looked completely offended, and he looked at you with his eyes narrowed.

“Hello, Katsura-san,” you greeted him, ignoring his earlier comment. “Long time no see.”

“(Y/n)-san, what are you doing? Is Gintoki bribing you to be his girlfriend?”

You cringed painfully inside. It was exactly the opposite, you were offering the bribe.

“Zura, (y/n) is our mommy! She cooks and cleans and takes care of Gin-chan when he’s tired, like this!” Kagura said, trying to defend you from Katsura’s accusations.

“…I’m not his girlfrie-”

“She is my girlfriend. I’m not bribing her though,” Gintoki cut off your protest, smirking and sitting upright. “Jealous, Zura? I don’t need to bribe girls, Gin-san is known for seducing the ladies.”

“It’s not Zura, its Katsura. A samurai has no need for love,” Katsura retorted.

You ignored their meaningless banter as your face turned bright red at Gintoki’s probably non-serious declaration, your brain turning into mush, and your heart pounding wildly in your chest.

“I-I think I’m g-gonna lie down for a bit,” you mumbled as you exited the room, wiping sweat off of your forehead, leaving the two idiots arguing behind. “Not feeling too… g-good.”

You suddenly didn’t need the kotatsu to keep you warm anymore, and the couch was just fine. You needed some time alone to calm yourself down over something that was a joke.

_Or was it?_

You pinched the bridge of your nose in exasperation. Your face was hot and you couldn’t think straight. It was best to remove yourself from an overwhelming situation before you said something you’d regret - like a confession.

_A confession? Hah_ , you laughed to yourself. _Never gonna happen._ You didn’t want to lose him, you had come too far to.

Burdened by your thoughts, you didn’t realise when you fell asleep.

* * *

“Gin-san! I think she has a fever! She’s been sleeping here before Katsura-san left.”

A gentle hand was placed on your forehead. You shifted slightly, your breathing ragged and uncomfortable.

“Pattsuan, get me a bowl of water. Kagura, get me fresh towels,” Gintoki called out, his voice instantly recognisable to your disoriented mind. “(Y/n)-san, who said you could pretend to get sick here?”

“…Gintoki?” you whispered.

“Oi, you really are sick… you just called me Gintoki.”

His voice was low and unusually soft. The silence after his words seemed to stretch for long time.

“Gintoki, come here,” you said, grasping his hand. which was on your forehead. You began to tug on his _yukata_ sleeve, pulling his body closer to yours.

He complied, showing no resistance to the hand you were holding or your face just inches away from his. He stayed silent, observing you with his crimson eyes that now held concern for you.

“Gintoki, thank you,” you muttered, tugging him even closer. “Thank you for completing my job request.”

“(Y/n)-san, wha-”

You cut off his protests with full on kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a note to the story that it will be updated weekly. I'll try to stick to that schedule as best as I can, especially because I'm writing a chapter ahead. Let's hope I don't run away, haha. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you like it!


	3. Surprise

**You woke up after what felt like eons later.** As you blinked your eyes back in focus, you realised you were on a futon that smelled just like Gintoki, and you were covered in multiple, heavy quilts. You could feel your body ache as you tried to move under the weight, and you groaned from the pain.

“(Y/n)-san, you’re awake!” Kagura called, sliding her closet bedroom open happily. “Shinpachi, she’s finally awake!”

Shinpachi rushed into the room, carrying a small tray of food with him.

“Ne, Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan. What happened? Where’s Gin-san?”

“Gin-san’s been out since yesterday,” Shinpachi started, helping you sit upright to eat. “You had a terrible fever because you dozed off on the couch in the cold. Gin-san put you on his futon and he hasn’t come back since then.”

Your memory was fuzzy, but Shinpachi mentioning the couch was giving you a weird feeling in your stomach. A foggy vision of your lips pressed to Gintoki’s drifted in your mind, but you were sure it was probably just a vivid dream in the midst of your sickness. You wouldn’t have done that, right?

_Of course not,_ you thought to yourself. You would never have had the guts to make such a bold move.

“I feel better now. I’m going to go look for Gin-san,” you told the two teenagers as you tried your best to ignore the pain in your body as you forced yourself to get up.

The two hesitated, but Kagura draped you in an extra scarf and let you go.

* * *

It was exceptionally cold today. It had snowed last night, and you were thankful that you had Kagura’s scarf as an extra layer above your outerwear. The cold wind stung your face, making your nose and cheeks a rosy pink. You decided to check the _pachinko_ parlour first.

Unfortunately, there was no trace of Gintoki there.

_How strange,_ you thought. _He must have run out of money._

The next place you thought of was the hostess club with Otae-san. However, as you walked in, Otae informed you that Gintoki was here last night, and after drinking a considerable amount, he had staggered out of the place by dawn.

_Typical,_ you laughed to yourself. _He’s probably lying asleep somewhere on the floor._

You even went to look for Katsura and Elizabeth, thinking the duo might have a clue about his whereabouts. However, they didn’t.

_Where are you, Gintoki?_ You wondered, beginning to get worried, although you knew he would be alright.

“Gin-san! Where are you? I’ve got your pay for this month~,” you called out on the street, hoping he’d respond to anything related to money.

No one responded.

“Gin-san!”

There was no response, again.

Sighing, you decided to head home; it had been a while anyway and you needed to water your plants.

* * *

You entered your home, and you were happy to see that the plants were still alive. You took off your shoes, and rushed to your room to water the plants you saw on your windowsill.

You checked the plants and realised their leaves were wet. Your eyes widened in suspicion - _it hadn’t rained, had it? Why were the plants wet? Had someone been here?_

You began to feel uncomfortable, but you thought about it rationally - why would someone break into your home, and water your plants? It made no sense. _I’m just being paranoid,_ you thought as you seated yourself on the couch, reaching out to grab your blanket-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

You screamed, jumping away from the couch in a defensive stance. You definitely grabbed something else…

“AHHHH! MY HAIR!”

“…G-Gin-san?!”

You stared at his stupid silver hair that looked like a white pillow on your couch. You hadn’t noticed him at all, it was almost like he wanted to scare the living daylights out of you. Your temper began go flare up, your body was in terrible pain after jumping so abruptly, an aftereffect of the fever.

“(Y/n)-san, I, uh-”

“Gin-san, you…” you advanced towards him menacingly, ready to punch him in the face.

He took a step backward but allowed you to punch him.

_I guess I deserved that,_ he thought to himself.

“What are you doing in my house?” you asked him. “YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I’m sick and weak and my body hurts, how dare-”

“(Y/n).”

You stopped at his soft tone, and the fact that he was holding both your wrists - probably in an attempt to not get beat up any further.

You looked straight into his eyes, and you were surprised to find his eyebrows knit together in concentration and seriousness in his crimson orbs.

You didn’t dare say a word.

“I was thinking about what happened the other day,” he started, his tone devoid of all humour. “And if that’s how things are going to go, then you shouldn’t call me Gin-san anymore.”

Your eyes widened. What was he talking about? Was he angry about you falling sick and taking his bed?“

”…Call me Gintoki-sama. Now, I’d like some puddin-“

He should’ve seen the chair you hurled at him coming.

* * *

You rolled your eyes at his whining while you nursed the bump on his head, which you had caused.

"Ah, don’t put so much ointment! It hurts!”

You couldn’t believe this was the man who lived through life-threatening injuries repeatedly with him crying over a small bump this much.

“Stop moving, Gin-san,” you said, squeezing more medicine out of the tube, and gently rubbing it on his forehead. “Now, explain what you were doing in my house.”

“I came by to collect my salary. You said I’ve completed the job, so…”

“When did I say that?”

“You told me yesterday! Right before we- uh.”

He stopped abruptly and you looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Before what? What are you talking about?”

“You know! I haven’t had a girlfriend in a long time, don’t make it so hard.”

“W-what? Girlfriend? Make what so hard?”

He was silent. You paused, and then proceeded to turn completely red, before screaming at him.

“YOU PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE AN ERECTION?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“NO! WAIT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MY PENIS! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE DAY YOU GOT SICK!” He yelled back, hiding the redness on his face by turning around.

“…Oh.”

You couldn’t help but bury your face in your hands. The embarrassment could eat you alive at this point. You wanted to die any second now.

There was a horrible, awkward silence - but you decided it was your responsibility to break it.

“…I’m sorry.”

Gintoki just laughed, and told you to not misinterpret things so badly next time before you asked him to join you for dinner, the interrupted conversation long forgotten.

* * *

“Gin-san,” you said, walking over to him to pick up his empty plates. “Are you done eating?”

“Yeah,” he replied, handing over his plate. “Ah, that was so good! I’m stuffed!”

You smiled as you put the dirty dishes in the sink. Gintoki always complimented your cooking, because you cooked for him every time he came over.

“Ah, before I forget, here’s your salary,” you said, pulling out an envelope as you walked towards him.

“Yorozuya Gin-chan, glad to be of service. Come again!”

“Why are you acting like this is your last day?”

“You told me it was.”

“I didn’t! Are you still on about that?!”

“You did!”

“Gin-san, why do you-”

“It’s Gintoki,” he interrupted. “Call me Gintoki now, not Gin-san. It’s too formal for the circumstances.”

“Everyone calls you Gin-san! You told me to call you that, remember?”

“Well, that was before you kissed me and became my girlfriend.”

**“WHAT?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many surprises for Reader-chan today, must be mentally exhausting. Thank you for your comments and kudos! You won't believe the power of a single comment, so don't forget to leave one! See you next week, thanks for reading.


	4. Party

**In the next few minutes** , Gintoki explained your “passionate kiss on his lips” as you tried to process what you had just heard.

“…And so, I was taking care of you and suddenly you realised just how handsome Gin-san is, and you decided to make the first move on him before all the other ladies-”

You weren’t really listening. You couldn’t believe yourself - you ended up confessing your love to him by kissing him, and he was okay with that? That vivid dream was reality? You turned around, your face away from Gintoki and towards the window, trying to hide your obvious bewilderment.

“…When I told Zura that you were my girlfriend, I knew you always had it in you so you showed me that this silver perm is irresistible-”

_And now I’m really his girlfriend? WHAT? How… how did this happen so easily?_

“(Y/n)? Listen to me!”

“…Gintoki, I-”

You stopped talking as soon as you felt his strong arms wrap around your waist from behind.

“You smell good,” he said, nuzzling your hair as he embraced you. You couldn’t move. “Now I’ll have an excuse to come eat at your house everyday.”

“F-freeloader,” you mumbled, trying to sound normal again, feeling his body press against yours.

“I deserve it. You pulled me into a job with grave consequences,” he said, and you could feel his smirk on the side of your neck. “I didn’t know I’d end up not being single, but you knew that, didn’t you?”

“T-that’s not true. I just wanted… some company,” you said, struggling as you felt him plant a gentle kiss beneath your ear lobe. Your face grew hot, and suddenly the ice-cold breeze was welcoming.

“Liar.”

That was the last thing he said as he turned your form around to smash his lips against yours, kissing them hungrily, and both of you gasped for breath, only to lock your lips once again. He deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, prodding gently at first till your own began to entwine with his. You grabbed fistfuls of his hair, clinging on to him for support as your already weak legs began feeling like jelly.

You couldn’t believe this was happening. You decided not to think, but just to feel.

You just let your heart rate rise as your lungs gasped for breath, your hands wound tightly around his neck as he held your waist with an iron grip. Teeth clicked, noses bumped, in a display of affection that was wild, but still a new part of the relationship between you two. You just let it be, as you both laughed and smiled at the awkward moments where you accidentally bit his lip too hard.

Things were heating up quite a bit, and could feel Gintoki’s hardness against your stomach. He began to peel off his yukata, then reached to remove your garments.

“W-wait,” you said, as you took a moment to catch your breath. Gintoki paused in his actions, and allowed you to continue. “I’m really tired, Gintoki. I… we’ll do this later, okay?”

You were a bit too tired to go ahead with it, and you knew what was coming next. And, if you were being honest, it was a little too fast and it made you nervous. It would be your first time.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said as he brushed a hair from your cheek, still holding you, but softly now. “We’ll do it whenever you want to. There’s no rush. It’s day one of being Gin-san’s lucky girl. Or, is it day two?”

You rolled your eyes. It was day one, you didn’t even take it seriously yesterday. It was still hard to believe that somehow your feelings had been returned, and you had secured Gintoki as yours in the most non-confrontational way possible. You grinned, hugging him tightly.

“It’s day one, I didn’t even take you seriously yesterday,” you said through a muffled voice buried in his yukata fabric.

“I wasn’t being serious,” he confessed. You looked up, confused. “But then you kissed me so I decided you were, uh, interested.”

“You’re always so casual,” you remarked, laughing. “Stop acting like you’re not happy about this, stupid perm-head.”

“The Yorozuya charges extra for this service.”

“Shut up. It was your last day working for me yesterday, remember?”

* * *

Gintoki stayed the night, insisting that walking back home was too troublesome, and that he was tired. The truth was that he was worried about your fever returning. He took it upon himself to snuggle into your futon, absorbing your body heat to protect himself from the biting cold. You fell asleep hearing his soft breathing, even though you knew he would fall asleep much later.

* * *

Your eyes opened when you heard Gintoki mumbingly in his sleep. You were accustomed to waking earlier, so it was time for you to get up anyway.

“Mmm, give me… pudding… money… I’m going… Pachinko…”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his sleep-talking as you walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth and change your clothes.

15 minutes later, you exited the bathroom only to see Gintoki standing right in front of you, sleep in his half-open eyes, one hand untangling the coarse silver perm on his head.

“Good morning Gintoki,” you said, smiling. “It’s 7am, I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“What? Did you say 7am?”

“…Yes. I’m going to go make breakfast.”

“I need to pee,” he said as he entered the bathroom, muttering curses under his breath for being up so early.

You reached for your apron, tying it around your waist and pushing back your hair as well - until you heard a shout from the bathroom.

Ugh, shit!"

“Gintoki? Are you okay?"

Your silver-haired boyfriend peered out of the bathroom to tell you that he didn’t bring his toothbrush or his clothes.

* * *

 You rolled your eyes as you took Gintoki back to the Yorozuya after having breakfast. Being around him meant a lot of eye-rolling.

He draped the scarf Kagura had given you over his face, not wanting to be seen in this seemingly morning walk-of-shame attire. His crumpled yukata was draped over his shoulder as always, except it looked horrible as he had tossed it unceremoniously on the floor last night before getting into bed, since he hadn’t brought a nightsuit - which he didn’t care about back then - but suddenly did now. You were getting strange looks, being tailed by a tall man who’d wrapped his face in a red scarf and wore clothes that had never been in the laundry.

“Gintoki, can you stop being so embarrassing?”

“I’m trying to save myself from being embarrassing! I don’t want anyone to recognise me, it’s bad for the business,” he reasoned, although his logic was flawed since everyone knew exactly who wore a white yukata with blue swirl patterns and a leather outfit under.

“I hope the kids aren’t awake,” you said, not wanting them to think something shady was going on between you two.

“Pattsuan definitely will be,” he said, groaning at the thought. “Although if we’re lucky, he’ll be gone to get groceries.”

You nodded, following him up the stairs to the front door of the Yorozuya. Gintoki began to unroll the scarf around his face as he turned the doorknob-

A splat of thick, creamy, pink frosting now decorated his frontal body, its source the cake that had just landed on his face.

“SURPRISE, KINTOKI!”

As frosting dripped down his face, his clothes, and finally, on to the front door, a few familiar heads were revealed to be the culprits. Gintoki was confused and a little irritated, and he proceeded to yell at the crowd.

“Oi, what was that for?! Wait, why are you all here?!”

Sakamoto Tatsuma had thrown the cake, and he was laughing his usual laugh, while standing next to Mutsu who was almost smiling. Katsura was there with Elizabeth - whose placecard said “Congratulations!” - and so were the the three main members of the Shinsengumi, along with Otae, the Yorozuya children, and Otose, Tama, and Catherine.

You felt a little nervous meeting so many people, most of them for the first time.

“Hahaha! Kintoki, Zura told us about your good news and we decided to celebrate,” explained Sakamoto, eating a little bit of the frosting that was on his hand. “I was near Earth so I came immediately! Hahaha!”

Gintoki glared daggers at Katsura, calling him out for an explanation.

“Zura! Why is EVERYONE-”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Captain Katsuura,” he answered, clad in his stupid disguise to save himself from the Shinsengumi. “Everyone, together now, like we rehearsed!”

**“CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!”**

Gintoki was contemplating murder at this point, while you wanted to disappear into the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsura is an embarrassment, but one that I love too much. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, as always!


	5. Things Past

**Gintoki had nearly drowned himself in sake by the end of the day.** His only comfort was that you seemed to be enjoying yourself, laughing with his loved ones, a little loosened up from the liquor. Still, he was going to kill Zura for this someday.

He didn’t realise everyone had left until he witnessed the soft glow of the stove, with Zura making himself green tea. However, he had two mugs - and one was put in front of you, much to Gintoki’s surprise. He watched through heavy eyelids, and he couldn’t see or think clearly with all that alcohol swimming through his bloodstream.

Katsura sat across you, his eyes sharp as ever, having not consumed any sake. He favoured his green tea, sipping the boiling liquid calmly. Your head was spinning - but you were only slightly drunk. You hoped that the tea would make you feel better, but right now it was much too hot to drink. Sitting like this with Katsura was incredibly rare; you knew him before Gintoki, but he was such a busy man, and he was never alone; always with his fellow Joui members or his constant, Elizabeth.

It was just you two, save for your completely drunk boyfriend across the room. Katsura decided to break the silence.

“(Y/n)-san, please take care of Gintoki.”

“E-excuse me?”

You were caught slightly off-guard with that question. It was so unlike him.

“I want you to know something,” he started, taking another sip from his cup. “I’ve never seen Gintoki so happy. I don’t know how much he’s told you, but he’s been through a lot. He wants to be surrounded by people he loves so he can protect them, but I hope you can protect him, too.”

“Katsura-san, I don’t know much, but I want him to be happy. I care about him,” you said, slightly unsure of what he was getting at.

Gintoki strained to listen, but he passed out instead.

“If someone can make him happy and love him in this world like that… it’s acceptable. Even if it isn’t myself.”

You sat there speechless, your tea getting cold. You knew almost nothing about Gintoki’s past, except that he fought in the Joui war against the Amanto, and that his side lost. Besides, for once, Katsura’s words didn’t contain a shred of idiocy, and you realised that the love he had for Gintoki was more than just being comrades or friendship.

In that moment you understood that his feelings for Gintoki were one-sided, or a thing of the past - and now, Gin had moved on with you. His words to you today were both a warning and an acceptance - in other words, he was saying: _you better give him all the love he deserves or I’ll come for you._

Your eyes met Katsura’s determined ones, and you nodded, making a promise you intended to fully keep. You saw him relax slightly, even as he tried to hide it, and he looked away to sip more of his tea, a comfortable silence settling upon you two.

* * *

“(Y/n), sorry about yesterday. My friends are so embarrassing, haha…” Gintoki said, apologising sheepishly. He really was embarrassed - something which was rare within itself.

“Why? I had fun, you know,” you replied, and you were being honest.

 _Not to mention I learned something about Katsura-san yesterday_ , you thought. Maybe you would ask Gintoki about it later, but discreetly.

“Ah, I’m sure Zura entertained you after everyone left. I remember him being the last person left… eh, he never leaves, that idiot.”

“Mhmm,” you answered vaguely. You had a feeling Katsura wouldn’t be too happy with Gintoki knowing about your conversation.

“Mhmm? You’re usually more talkative,” he commented, giving you an odd look.

“I’m still a little hungover, and so are you. My brain feels cloudy and I’m tired,” you said, in an attempt to take the conversation as far away from Katsura as possible.

“A hangover doesn’t sound so bad when I’m pouring sake down my throat, but it’s always worse than I imagined the next day,” Gintoki confessed. “I’m sure Zura’s never felt this pain in quite a few years, that stupid samurai code bastard.”

_Ugh, why is he mentioning Katsura-san!_

“Ah, yeah. He doesn’t drink, I presume. Anyway, did you see the sale happening in the store today I-”

“Zura’s always so… Zura. He never changes,” Gintoki said, ignoring your off-topic sale discussion. It seemed like he was talking to himself more than to you.

You said nothing, not when he sounded so… nostalgic?

“He’s always been a certain way. It’s what makes him, him. He won’t change his feelings even if he knows it’s not what he wishes.”

“…Gintoki?”

“I wanted to tell you before, you know,” he said, slowly. “About Zura and I. Way before, in the war, we were… something. I guess it was just the pain and sadness I was seeking comfort from in a friend, but for him it wasn’t something so shallow. He still has feelings for me.”

“...I know.”

“Yeah, so- wait, what?! How?”

“I just do,” you replied, trying to pretend you never had that conversation with Katsura. “It’s kind of obvious, if you ask me. I’ve known Katsura-san before I met you, remember?”

“Do you think the kids know?”

“No. Relax.”

Gintoki nestled his chin on top of your head, your hair tickling his nose as he inhaled your scent deeply. His arms were around your waist, your hands entwined in his.

“Hmm. Why do you always smell so good?” He mumbled, changing the topic and kissing you on your forehead.

“It’s my shampoo. I’ve used this one for years now. What’s with you and my hair?”

“Be happy you don’t have a troublesome perm like the one on top of my head.”

“I like your perm.”

“I like ladies who like my perm.”

“Lucky you, one of those ladies likes you.”

“There are many others, try not to be jealous when they come looking for me, m'kay?”

“You’re just a pervert.”

“Maybe,” he said, brushing his lips against yours, smirking all the while. “But I’m your pervert now.”

You laughed, letting him enter your mouth, kissing you passionately - that is, until Shinpachi entered the house and no one noticed, leading him to interrupt your session with his protests:

“Aaaaaah! Get a room, you two!”

“Don’t enter so suddenly, idiot!” Gintoki yelled in annoyance, pulling away from your face - his face flushed from being caught in such an intimate moment.

“Then don’t sit right in front of the entrance!”

You laughed as they both argued, secretly happy to know that Gintoki was willing to share things with you that he never would, with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late this chapter, I had a super hectic week and didn't find any time to write. As always, please let comment/leaves kudos to motivate me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, it's been a while. This is my first time writing anything for Gintama because I just got into it, and I finished the anime and manga in a two months. I tried my best to keep everyone in-character, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave kudos if you did, and any comments are most welcome!


End file.
